Gaming devices are ubiquitous in casinos and other gambling establishments. These devices, often in the form of slot machines, allow a user to place a wager on a game of chance and/or skill. Players of slot machines are captive audiences for the duration of the play session that could last hours.
However, gaming establishments are always looking for ways to captivate players to keep them at their establishment playing the gaming devices. Additionally, gaming establishments are always looking for ways to generate income. Advertisements (ads) from third party advertisers may be a way for the gaming establishment to generate additional income. However, unlike broadcast TV, radio, newspaper, and the Internet, there are no meaningful revenue generated by advertisements for the gaming establishments. Countless hours of legal and regulated video content are served up to the captive slot players each year for the 600 million trips that they make, but no meaningful advertisement revenue is realized.
Some attempts to insert advertisements on game devices have been made by replacing the reel symbols with pictures or logo's of products being advertised. However, it proved to be a failure as the games become confusing, and distracting to player. It also alienates players as there are no incentive for players to play on a heavily advertised gaming device when a nearby gaming device offers a pure entertainment experience without the distraction and delays associated with sponsored advertisements.